Maggy
Maggy (Magali in the original) is one of the main protagonists of the franchise of comics and cartoons Monica's Gang. Personality Magali is a gluttony girl who is always hungry and thinking about eating. Her gluttony is so great that she lives behind eating the snack of your friends and come to devour watermelons at once. The character made her debut in 1963 in strips of Monica and Jimmy Five as a secondary character, but he ended up being successful and soon became one of the protagonists, earning himself a comic book series since 1989. Character Magali is a girl who since birth had a superhuman hunger. Your best friend is the Monica, a boy from when they were babies share friendship and live in the same street. She has a reputation for eat a lot more than a normal human being and eating overreacted to the amazement of his friends. Magali lives at home with his parents Dona Lili and Seu Paulinho, who often have financial problems with his exaggerated hunger, plus your pet cat Vanilla, which is troublesome and arrogant besides often prove to be smarter than her. Away from home Magali often wanders and walks with her friends, especially with Monica, and in some occasions Denise and Marina. Maggy often pursues his friends for eating their snacks, especially the Jimmy Five what appears to be its main victims. She also lives nearby the little Junior, his younger cousin who unlike him hates eating. She is also the niece of Tia Nena, a very popular and friendly cook, but lives being tormented by hunger of his niece. As Smudge, Maggy also has a boyfriend the Toddy who is the son of a baker and often gives bread to it as proof of their courtship, although Maggy seeming liking him just because of that. Despite his gluttony Maggy is a friendly and good girl. She like many of her friends Monica, Jimmy Five and Smugde is always in the midst of adventures, in addition to having a rival villain the witch moon Viviane. She is often chased by Viviane who is obsessed with beauty and fortune, and despises Maggy gives no importance to it, but always manages to defeat the end with your friends. Monica Teen In this spin-off on manga style Maggy is already a 15 year old and is still friends with Monica, Jimmy Five, Smudge and other original characters from the classic series. Magali studying in the same school that his friends from Limoeiro neighborhood and is still hungry, but knows how to control your hunger and as usual she never fattening. She is still Toddy girlfriend, but is also in love with the teacher of your school. His pet cat Vanilla is father and has several kittens in your home. Often on adventures with his friends he is placed as the most relaxed of gang. Gallery Classic maggy.JPG|Original Maggy Maggy black and white.png|Maggy in a commercial in black and white Maggy eating watermelon.png Maggy 2.png Maggy 3.png Maggy comic.jpg|Maggy fist comic edition Maggyeatfood.png Maggy and Vanilla.png|Maggy and Vanilla Maggy monicas gang.png Maggy eats.png Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:Dimwits Category:Sidekicks Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Monica's Gang Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Book Heroes